bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bazooka Monkey (BTD:S)
Bazooka Monkey Bazooka Monkeys are towers introduced in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. They use long range bazookas to blast bloons over a huge distance in a big radius. However, they have a very slow firing speed. Mechanics The tower has a very long range bazooka that blasts 2 layers off of up to 25 bloons in the radius of a 3/0/0 Bomb Shooter to boot. However, he has a very sluggish attack speed, and cannot pop Black, Zebra or D.D.T. However, he can pop leads and frozen. Path One Tier One: Bigger Shells Bigger shells result in a 20% larger explosion and +3 popping power. Desc: Bigger shells cause bigger explosions that can pop 5 extra bloons. Appearance: The monkey's helmet now has a big yellow star on the top of it. Shells are noticeably bigger, but not much bigger. Cost: $400 Tier Two: Rad Radiator Ultra-hot radiators shoot combusting shells that set bloons on fire. Bloons on fire take 1 damage every 1.5 seconds for 3 seconds. Desc: Shells combust bloons upon impact, covering them in a flaming liquid that burns through their rubber. Appearance: The monkey's helmet, except for the star, is now a bright red. Shells are also a bright red, too, and explosions are now orange. Cost: $475 Tier Three: Plasmic Burst Explosions emit massive amounts of superheated plasma, obliterating 3 layers off of up to 35 bloons. Deals 2x damage to MOAB-Class bloons, fortified bloons, and ceramics. Path Two Tier One: Advanced Reload Mechanism A better reloading mechanism reloads 20% faster, allowing for faster shooting. Desc: A brand-new reloading mechanism reloads 20% faster. Appearance: The bazooka is now a darker green. Cost: $350 Tier Two: Rockets Fires rockets that fly 50% faster and can home onto bloons around cover. They also reload 25% faster. Rockets have a 7.75 second lifespan before disappearing. Note: This upgrade makes the rockets go around cover, not through or over it. If there is no available space for the rocket to go, it will not home. Desc: Quickly fires fast rockets that can home onto bloons even around cover. Appearance: The part of the bazooka where the rockets fly out is a bright orange. Rockets are mainly white, with dark orange tips. When flying, they leave behind a white cloudy trail. Cost: $700 Tier Three: Quinta-Rocket Fires five rockets at a time! Rockets come out left to right with a 0.065 delay time between each rocket staggered at 15º. Desc: Brand new Monkey Engineer technology fires five rockets at a time for quintuple the destruction! Appearance: The monkey's bazooka now has two diagonally facing barrels that protrude out of the main one that are almost identical but slightly smaller. Their arms also appear to be robotic, and are made out of metal with many dangling wires. Cost: $4,350 Tier Four: Rocket Rain ABILITY! When ability is activated, rockets rain down from the sky. 5 rockets appear for every bloon and they crash into the bloons, stripping 10 layers each and dealing area damage to up to 10 bloons in a large radius, Ability splash damage can double-dip onto bloons multiple times, so it can cause massive damage. The tower now shoot 25% faster. Desc: Rocket Rain ability: Fires a rain of powerful rockets down on every bloon on screen that do area damage. Appearance: The operating end of the bazooka is much wider, and it has a circuit board attached to the bac of it with multiple buttons of assorted colors on it. The monkey itself is now robotic, with half his face being robotic, and Cost: $15,000 Tier Five: